


Sunday sunrise

by Terfle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Animagus, F/F, F/M, Saviour, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Hogwarts can be hazardous for a cat. Watch out for that Astronomy tower





	1. Chapter 1

Luna rested her arms on the balcony and looked out at the splendour spreading out before her eyes. The Astronomy tower was the perfect place to stand and stare at the scenery for hours. She could see the school grounds and Hagrid’s house, behind was the Forbidden Forest resplendent and menacing in all of their green and black foliage and beyond was the beginning of the rest of the world. Luna loved it up here; the breeze was fresh and playful today, whipping up her long hair and clearing her head from the last dregs of sleep. Dawn had risen half an hour ago and she’d watched it from this spot many times.

So transfixed she was with the pink sky and candyfloss clouds on a Sunday morning that she didn’t notice another in the tower with her. Sleek and graceful, the tabby cat peeked around the corner and padded towards the girl. She didn’t object to sharing the view. She sat at her feet and gave an experimental meow. Luna didn’t hear. The cat put out a paw. Batting the folds of the black cloak for a while, the cat stretched on her back legs and clambered halfway up Luna’s knee. The girl finally looked down and smiled at the sight of the tabby cat. She crouched down to stroke the soft fur behind the ears and under the chin. The cat purred and twisted herself around Luna’s gentle fingers, rubbing her cheek against the girl’s hand. Luna lifted the cat up to the wall next to her and stroked her head while she resumed her perusal.

‘Look at the sky, tabby. Isn’t it beautiful? Makes you want to fly right into the clouds.’

Kitty meowed in confirmation, or so Luna liked to think. For a while, cat and girl contentedly observed the view. Behind them Hogwarts was stirring slowly but surely, they could hear the sounds of waking up in the castle.

All too soon, the footsteps of an intruder invaded the peace of the open air and someone unwelcome stomped their way, someone who needed no introduction. Draco hadn’t had much sleep and his temper hadn’t been improved by the sight of dippy Luna in the spot he frequented at odd times of his choosing.

‘Hey there Loony. Doing some sightseeing? This must be a paradise compared to what you see in that little tower you live in. The river and some pigs perhaps?’

He laughed unpleasantly. The cat turned her head to look at him.

Luna observed his red rimmed eyes and tousled hair.

You haven’t slept very well, have you?’

‘No shit.’ The cat’s tail twitched. He noticed the glare of her eyes. He smirked.

‘Brought your kitty with you? Hope it likes heights.’

‘What do you do up here?’ Luna asked curiously.

He snorted and leaned on the balcony.

‘I need a reason to be here?’

‘No. I like to look at the sky and the scenery.’

‘Course you would. You’re some kind of nature loving idiot.’

Luna paid his insults no attention. She looked out across to watch the clouds drifting into vague formations.

‘There’s a hippogriff with one wing’ she pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Sure there is.’

‘Right there.’

He knocked her hand out of the way and stared at her malevolently. ‘You really are an absolute freak, you know that?’

‘I’m just looking at the sky’ said Luna calmly. The tabby hissed and bared her teeth. Draco looked at her contemptuously and glared at the cat. He’d had enough of this company. He shot a hand out and pulled her tail. The feline screeched at the top of her lungs and swiped at him. He dodged and smirked.

‘Don’t!’ She put a hand on the cats back as if to calm her. Draco met her eyes and came closer. ‘Don’t come back up here again Loony or I’ll pitch you over the top.’ He could see she was smiling that irritating vague smile again, unfazed by his threat. He felt desperate.

He needed some space for his own to ruminate on the next step of his plan and she was stopping him. His hatred boiled over and before he knew it, he ended up doing what he said he would. But not on Luna. Before he could think about what he was doing, his hand shot out and pushed that infuriating ball of fur over the edge. Then ran.


	2. Chapter 2

She screeched as she went over the top. She knew this would lead to only one thing; there were only so many times a cat could land on her feet and this time luck wouldn’t be with her.

She felt a weight under her and before she knew it, she had been lifted out of the air. Luna had never reacted faster and had grabbed her and hauled her back, hand pressed painfully under her tummy. Claws flailing, she yowled with all of her breath as Luna held her closely, not caring about the scratches.

‘There, kitty, I’ve got you now.’

The cat wailed piteously, thrashing around and burying her head in the folds of the cloak and Luna’s heart went out to her. She had placed the cat on the wall and she had nearly gotten her killed. Draco had disappeared. Evidently he didn’t want to stay on the scene of a murder.

Luna cuddled the cat close and soothed her with serenity and gentle touch. Eventually the tabby calmed down while Luna walked through the many floors of Hogwarts, paying no attention to the inhabitants of the castle. So when she bumped straight into Professor Dumbledore in his plum coloured robes, she looked up in mild surprise.

‘Good morning’ he greeted her cheerfully. He walked a step back to observe her, hair trailing all over the place, scratches on her hands and a familiar looking tabby cat in them.

‘Good morning Professor. Sorry to have walked into you. I was occupied with the cat.’

‘Is it your cat, Miss Lovegood?’

‘No. I found her. Draco pushed her. She’s in a terrible distress.’

‘Hmmm.’ Dumbledore considered this statement.

‘May I see her?’ Luna transferred the trembling cat to his arms. He stroked above her nose thoughtfully. She seemed to relax then, resting her head against his chest.

‘I think perhaps a trip to the hospital wing to sort out those scratches. And perhaps Madam Pomfrey will tend to the cat as well.’

‘That would be nice.’

‘Shall we go?’ He led her up to the hospital wing and knocked on Madam Pomfrey’s office door. She opened it to find the Headmaster with a familiar looking cat and a student she’d not treated yet.

‘Good morning Headmaster.’

‘Poppy, Miss Lovegood here has a few scratches that need to be tended to. Plus another casualty which I’m sure you’ll take good care of. I will leave them here and come back soon.’

He tenderly deposited the cat onto the nearest bed and took his leave. Luna sat on a chair next to it while her scratches were given a layer of foul smelling cream Madam Pomfrey always had in her kit.

‘What were you doing with the poor thing? She looks scared to death.’

‘Draco pushed her over the wall but I caught her just in time.’

Madam Pomfrey stared at the girl. Students pushing animals off walls was something she’d never had to deal with in all her years at Hogwarts.

‘She’ll be right as rain’ she assured the girl. ‘She’ll be one of the first year’s cats no doubt. Well done for saving her.’

She turned her attention to the cat lying on her side and panting for breath. After one last goodbye ear scratch from the girl, she raised her head and gave her rescuer’s fingers a grateful lick. Luna left for her dormitory to wash before breakfast while Madam Pomfrey waited for Dumbledore to arrive. He did so a minute after, ambling in and drawing the curtains around the bed.

‘You had better have a good story, Minerva’ said Madam Pomfrey warningly.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Poppy, please. Let her catch her breath.’ Dumbledore sat on the recently vacated chair and waited. The Matron waited with him, staring at the tabby regaining her strength. With a sudden force of will, she slowly evolved into the Professor they all knew. Lying on her side with her eyes closed, Minerva McGonagall exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes to the people she needed the most.

‘Are you alright?’ Albus’s gentle voice echoed in front of her. She had a headache, her back was hurting and there was a throbbing pain in her right knee. She didn’t dare try to sit up. She settled for a slight nod.

‘What were you doing up on a wall? And where were you?’ Exploded Madam Pomfrey.

‘From the sound of it, one of the towers. Astronomy was it?’ Asked Dumbledore.

She nodded.

‘Why were you up there at this time of the morning?’

‘I like to watch the sunrise’ she whispered.

‘I gather Miss Lovegood was there and they kept each other company. How did Mr Malfoy get involved?’

‘He joined us and started being abusive towards the girl. I made my displeasure known and he continued to threaten her. He then threw me off the wall out of spite.’

‘Disgraceful!’ Madam Pomfrey’s chest swelled in indignation. They could only imagine what would have happened had McGonagall been fatally injured or worse. She bustled off to get something soothing to drink and a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. She had a stash of them in her office for shock. Dumbledore sat by the bed and reached his hand out to her. She grasped it gratefully and they sat in silence.

‘Don’t worry about the work you were going to do today. Rest up’ he said amiably.

She wasn’t thinking of her marking at that point, she was thinking of uncharacteristic revenge on Draco Malfoy. Mark him down in his next essay perhaps or dock him of points for any reason whatsoever...she was starting to think like Severus now. That made her stop thinking. She definitely didn’t want to be like Severus Snape.

Before long a bar of chocolate was shoved in her face as she attempted to sit up to eat it. Wincing at the pain in her back, she managed to recline into the pillows piled up for her and started on the chocolate.

‘I’ll give you something for the pain. For now, eat the whole bar.’

Minerva sighed. Madam Pomfrey was taking no chances. She stood over her to make sure, down to the last row. As soon as her back was turned, Dumbledore accepted the final piece, getting rid of the evidence at alarming speed.

‘Now you rest for a while. You don’t need to be getting knocked off walls at your age.’ Madam Pomfrey placed some pain relief in a bottle by her bed and went back to her office, knowing her friend was safe with Dumbledore.

‘Honeydukes chocolate gets tastier each time I sample it. Was that a hint of honey in that bar?’ Mused Dumbledore.

‘Do me a favour and stop mentioning chocolate. I won’t be able to look at a bar for a month now’ fretted McGonagall. ‘And award Ravenclaw with some house points will you, Luna’s more than earned it.’

’50 points should do the trick’ said Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall looked scandalised. ’50 points?! Is that all I’m worth?’ She was outraged.

Dumbledore’s smile threatened to bubble over into a laugh.

‘You are worth so much more, Minerva, but let’s be fair to the other houses. More than that will arouse suspicion.’

She thought about it. He was right. She drank her medicine to avoid saying it.

’50 points is acceptable.’

‘I think so. We’ll find some suitable penance for Mister Malfoy to do as well. In the meantime, rest up and I hope to see you by dinner.’

‘Dinner? Try lunch’ retorted McGonagall.

‘That’s the spirit. And perhaps take a rain check on the sunrise strolls in your furry form unless you have a death wish.’ He took his leave with a wave.

She sighed dispiritedly. One less weekend pleasure for her. She sat back in the pillows and closed her eyes. Perhaps she would rest for just a bit...


End file.
